


Stranded In Space

by Titti



Series: Christmas Challenges 2020 [27]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Challenge Response, Christmas, Community: adventdrabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Jack and Daniel are stranded in space. Again.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill
Series: Christmas Challenges 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064171
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Stranded In Space

**Author's Note:**

> Written For:  
> newyearcntdown at LJ/DW - Prompt: Christmas around the world  
> adventdrabbles at LJ/DW - Prompt: Greeting

"When I said we should travel for Christmas, I didn't mean this." Jack looked at earth while sitting on a Goa'uld tel'tak.

"Look at it this way. We are seeing the entire world on Christmas _and_ we didn't die," Daniel said.

"Not yet. We have no power, no communication and if there isn't some miracle, we'll be dead before the new year." Jack hit the console, but nothing happened.

"You keep doing that when you know there's no power. Does it make you feel better?" Daniel asked.

Jack shrugged. "I'm not good at doing nothing."

Daniel thought for a moment. "We could… have sex again. I mean if we're going to die, we might as well enjoy the last few days."

"Now that you mention it, that'd be a much better way to pass the time." Jack got up from his seat, grinning as Daniel followed him toward the cargo area where they had already used what they had at their disposal to create bedding. Daniel didn't wait for clothes to get off, before being on him, kissing Jack until they were breathless.

"Greeting, O'Neil!"

Jack groaned as he pushed Daniel away and forced a smile. "Thor, pal, don't you have perfect timing."

"I apologize for the delay. We found out about your predicament only today. I hope things weren't too dire," Thor said.

Jack looked at Daniel who raised his eyebrows. "Nope, the past two days have been … fine enough. Daniel and I have entertained each other."

"Yes, we have," Daniel said with a smile. "But we're glad to see you, Thor. Do you think you can give us a ride home?"

"That is why I'm here, Daniel Jackson. I will have you back on earth for your tradition based on some notion of a God. I must say Midgard has many gods." Thor looked slightly confused a that.

"We're complicated people," Jack said.

"I have learned that," Thor answered. "Now, if you two are ready. I believe the correct phrasing is, Merry Christmas."

Before they could answer, they were transported to the conference room inside Cheyenne Mountain.

"Colonel, Dr.. Jackson, good to see you here." Hammond looked around. "How exactly are you here?"

"Thor was in the mood for a Christmas miracle, Sir," Jack said with a grin. "Did Teal and Carter make it back?

"They were able to reach the To'kra and decided to stay with them to spend Christmas with Jacob." Hammond looked at Jack. "Anything unusual you need to report."

Jack and Daniel exchanged a look. Sex was most definitely not something to report. "Nope, nothing."

"Very well, the debriefing can wait until Monday, and now that everyone is accounted for, I can go home," Hammond said as he walked out.

"So any plans?" Jack asked.

"Not particularly since I was expecting to die in space," Daniel said. "You?'

"No, you could come over. I have more food. We can… continue what we were doing on the ship," Jack said, casually.

Daniel smiled. "Let's go."


End file.
